


Of Shirts and Scissors

by assumidnight



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Mild Triggers, One-Shot, inexperienced writer here sorry ;~;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assumidnight/pseuds/assumidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico di Angelo knows how to work with a needle and thread. And scissors, for that matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Shirts and Scissors

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first story. Judgement is allowed and welcomed. Also, please, do not read this if you are easily affected by triggers. Although they are minimal in this short one-shot, I think that it's very important to not push yourself, however unimportant and "unaffecting" something may seem.  
> Sorry for the long opening, I'm just nervous ,o~0  
> I haven't finished BoO yet, but I saw lotsa spoilerz *ahem* so yah. It drove me to inspiration just last night hehe and im really sorry and im sorta scared to post this, hahahahahah O.o  
> hope you enjoy this crappy one-shot ;~;

Nico di Angelo knows how to sew, and he often does needlery.

  
One time, he is sewing 'Percy' in green thread on a light blue shirt. As he sews, Nico cries onto the fabric, sniveling dejectedly. Wiping away his tears, he continues to work on the tear stained clothing. When he unconsciously begins to sew a heart at the end, his eyes well up with fresh tears, ready to slide down his cheeks at any moment.

His fingers twitch, and he reaches over to the large sewing scissors, biting his lip as his hand settles around them. Slowly, he drags the device towards his arm, bringing the sharp surface down on his skin. As he presses in and lets the edge slide over his arm, relief floods his mind. The calming sensation of dragging the smooth inner edge of the scissors across his skin spurs the desperate boy on, leaving his arm covered in scratches and droplets of blood.

Staring at his most recent work, he eases his body down until he is stretched out on the bed. Just as his eyelids grow heavy, Nico hears a knock, followed by the swish of the opening door. Panicking, the son of Hades turns over the shirt and throws a blanket over his upper body to cover the mess on his gently throbbing arm. 

  
"Hey, Nico!" a cheery voice calls from the entrance to his cabin. "I'm here for your inspection!"

  
Nico groans and huskily whispers, "I'm fine, Will. Now would you please just leave me alone?" _To wallow in my own misery..._

  
"What's wrong, Nico?" Will steps toward his bed, resting an arm on Nico's cheek. "Have you been crying?"

  
"Don't touch me," Nico mutters in a raspy undertone, swatting at Will's hand with his own. The one connected to the arm with the cuts littering it. Dang.

  
"Inspection's over. I needa get some supplies, Nico. I'll be right back, so you'd better not try anything else while I'm gone."

  
Nico grumbles something about how embarrassing the whole situation is, throwing his untouched arm over his eyes as the door slams behind the son of Apollo.

  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  
The two boys sit on the bed, Will treating each cut with a towel moist with nectar and water. When a cut reaches a state close to a scar, Will gently places a band-aid over it, rubbing the sides down carefully before moving on to the next wound. This process continues for some time, Nico staring off into space while Will slowly heals his arm.

  
Suddenly looking at Nico's face, Will speaks. "Nico. Tell me why you did this."

  
The ghost king shifts his gaze to meet the doctor's. "I can't."

  
"Why not?"

  
"I just can't, can you not accept that?!"

  
"No."

  
"Why not?"

  
"Because, as your doctor, I must take care of you, meaning that I must know everything about your state of well being and the cause of your symptoms." Will stares at his patient dead on. "That's why."

  
"Geez." Nico rubs his temple with his free hand, letting out a long breath. "I'm still not going to tell you, for your information, so thank you **very** much." 

  
"Alright," Will sighed. "I'll find out soon enough, I guess. Can't push answers out of you anyhow. At least I got to treat your arm."

  
A sense of realization sweeps over the injured boy, and he swiftly mutters a "Thank you" to his savior. 

  
"No problem" is the answer.

  
"Now please leave me be," grumbles the patient, collapsing onto his back as he lets his arm slip from the hold of his doctor's hands. "You told me to get some sleep, right?"

  
"I'm not finished yet," says the doctor, clamping his hands around his patient's wrist in an attempt to convince the other boy to allow him to stay. 

  
"Ugh, fine. Just hurry up, please, I beg you."

  
As Will continues to treat his patient's arm, softly humming a calm lullaby under his breath as his head swivels from side to side, Nico somehow falls asleep. 

  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

  
When he finally wakes up, Will is sitting beside his bed on the lone chair, reading a book in ancient Greek. "How'd your beauty sleep go, my man?"

  
"Shut up, I was tired."

  
"More like emotionally drained..."

  
"Like I'd ever admit to something like that."

  
Will sadly smiles at his patient, placing a hand on his arm. "Y'know, your needlery is on point. Can you sew my name in orange on a light yellow shirt?"

  
Nico gapes at his doctor, blinking once. Twice. "Did you see the shirt... Percy's, I mean?" He gulps nervously, staring at his doctor. 

  
"That I did."

  
"Please don't tell him about it... Or anyone, for that matter."

  
"Of course, not! Who do you think I am? I'm your doctor, for gods' sakes!"

  
And at that moment, Nico di Angelo sees Will Solace not only as his doctor, but as his friend for the very first time.


End file.
